without a trace
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: fic for T-hikari. seorang Bigeast dan juga homin shipper. yang kemarin meningal dunia karena kangker payudara.


Mina-san el is very sad T^T . Duno what to do. we lose very very kind heart Bigeast, and Homin Shipper. And this is gift fic for my precious homin Shipper friend hikari-san. she passed away yesterday from cancer.

.

Saya melepas kesadaran lemah perlahan,

Jadi jejak saya tidak akan membuat suara.

Saya menjadi abu, hamburan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Ini… hanya ini, tidak lebih ...

Tanpa jejak

Without a trace

Perasaan bahwa saya menyadari kebodohan saya. Membiarkan ini seperti ini. Tak memberi tahu siapapun. Dan menangis di dalam kubangan kesakitan ini.

Saya tahu ini lebih pengecut dari ketidakberdayaan yang saya miliki. Apa mereka akan senang seperti ini? Apa mereka akan senang hanya dengan ini?

Merangkak ke bawah alam bawah sadar saya. Menagis tanpa suara hanya dengan potongan potongan masa lalu tentang cinta saya terhadap TVXQ. Bolehkan saya memanggil nama mereka? Pantas kah saya?

Berjerit meminta jawaban pada alam bawah sadar saya.

"Saya tidak bisa melihat masa depan saya ..."

Mengubur napas di musim yang masih dingin ini. Membuat hati saya lebih beku dari pada bongkahan ice di OCEAN.

Ocean…

Bahkan saya belum tahu MV full Ocean.

Pasti akan sangat bagus sekali.

Saya tak berdaya…

Orang yang menunggu bantuan, akan larut menjadi kehampaan.

Namun saya tidak. Saya ingin seperti ini sampai akhir. Tenggelam dengan cinta saya.

.

Saya tidak bisa mendengar suara anda lagi.

Yunho hyung…

Changmin…

Saya tidak bisa mendengar kalian.

Tangis ini tercipta karena pengecualian.

Saya berjanji tidak akan menagis.

Namun ini pengecualian.

Kalian pengecualian.

Cinta saya terhadap anda lebih besar dari pada OCEAN.

Air mata ini jatuh untuk saya yang kehilangan kalian. Bukan kalian yang kehilangan saya.

Juga akan terus mengalir ketika saya bertahan dari penderitaan ini.

Sama seperti orang lain yang pernah meninggalkan kalian,

saya menutup kelopak mata saya. Mencoba mengakhiri semua kesakitan ini. Masuk kedalam dunia hitam yang sama sekali tidak saya takuti.

Namun dunia tanpa suara ini membunuh saya lebih dahulu.

Tubuh saya yang kini terjalin dalam spiral

perlahan-lahan, perlahan-lahan memutar.

Membuat saya tenggelam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

Di tenggorokan, ada ribuan pertanyaan yang seperti duri, menusuk dan sangat sakit

Saya bertanya

"Apa yang bisa saya simpan?"

Masa depan saya sedang sekarat tepat di depan mata saya ...

"Apa yang bias saya simpan?"

Aku tak bias menemukan jawabannya

kabut tebal yang menolak untuk pergi. Semakin menyelimuti hati saya. Membuat cahaya cinta saya tertutupi sempurna.

Namun saya tetap memegang nya. Saya akan tetap memeganganya.

maka bukti keberadaan Anda yang tidak akan menghilang ...

tidak akan menghilang di dalam hati saya.

.

Saya mulai melantunkan suara hati saya… boleh kan aku menyanyikannya Yunho Hyung? Changminah?

Saya mulai membukan bibir saya yang kering dan memucat.

Kimi ga naitakara boku mo naita kedo

Kanashii karajya naindayo

Kimi ga kitekureta sore ga ureshikute

Namida ga afuredasundayo

(I cried because you were crying

But it's not from sadness

I'm so happy to see you are here

That tears well up in my eyes)

.

Jika lagu ini mencapai kalian.

Kimi ga miteru kara boku wa utaunda

Nanika no tamejya naindayo

Kimi ga irudakede soko ni irudakede

Omoiga afuredasundayo

(I sing because you are watching

It's not for anything else

Just the fact you are there

Makes joy well up in my heart)

Jika lagu ini mencapai hati kalian.

Saya mohon. Tetaplah mencintai TVXQ. Tetaplah mencintai Yunho dan Changmin. Karena saya tidak bias menitipkan apapun kecuali cinta saya...

"La la la la la la la~ la la la~ la la lala~~"

Suara Bigeas bergema di telinga saya.

Saya bias mendengar kalian. Saya bias.

"La la la la la la la~ la la la~ la la lala~~"

Tetap bergema. Dan Saya tidak bisa membuat bibir ini diam, sehingga Andaakan terus mendengarkan saya...

Dan saya menyadarinya kini.

Apa yang harus saya simpan

"La la la la la la la~ la la la~ la la lala~~"

Saya akan menyimpan cinta kalian. Saya akan menyimpan Cinta kalian.

Bigeast…

Arigatou gozaimasu.

T_Hikari

END

T^T udah mau review atau gak juga gak papa T^T


End file.
